mikeyminifandomcom-20200214-history
7784
7784 D For Darts (EKA: 3147) David narrates some films showing the homes of animals (EKA: 3099) Don't Cross The Street Alone (EKA: 3152) [[Sesame Street News Flash|'Sesame Street News Flash ']] Cinderella's Fairy Godmother tries to make a beautiful ball dress appear on Cinderella without success: the gown ends up on Kermit instead (EKA: 3327) Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain (EKA: 3147) Type-Writer Guy: Z - Zoo (EKA: 3314) Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Marmoset (EKA: 3594) 6 Apples Minus 3 = 3 (EKA: 3194) Prof. Majorchord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Down By The Station" as they have fun riding in the train (EKA: 3823) The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to room 14 (EKA: 3147) Fish Swim Around In Schools (EKA: 3453) Clementine sings about "My Triangle Home" (EKA: 3818) "The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls (EKA: 3146) Z In Space (EKA: 3701) David sings "Who You Looking At Tiger" (Refilmed Version) (EKA: 3804) Z for Zebu (EKA: 3314) Shari Lewis & Hush Puppy Play a game of "Stink Pink" (EKA: 3695) “Signing Alphabet,” an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara (EKA: 3118) Live from the Nestropolitan Opera, Phil Harmonic introduces the staged production of Peligro starring Placido Flamingo (EKA: 3276) A hand draws a farm backdrop for the animals (EKA: 3509) Sing A Song Of 14 & what have we got, 14 Quacking Ducklings Baked in a pot (EKA: 3147) Baby Turtles Swim Around In The Pond (EKA: 3314) Man Chases A Runaway "NO" (EKA: 3509) Shari Lewis & The Kids sings "Little Peter Rabbit" (EKA: 3695) Counting To Ten (Keith Haring) (EKA: 3152) Jake The Snake Demonstrates body parts (EKA: 3509) Barney, Baby Bop, Derek, Min, Tina & Michael sings "The Three Little Fishies" D / d (drums and drumsticks) (EKA: 3147) Kids Play In The Snow (EKA: 3147) Cecille Sings "I Wanna Be Me" (EKA: 3146) Kathy, Tosha, Tina & Michael play the classical fairy tale of "The Three Little Pigs" because they build houses. Kathy liked her straw house, Tosha liked her stick house & Tina liked her brick house. (EKA: 4239) Where Do The Ds Fit? Calcutta Joe, Was A Modern Rhino (EKA: 3147) Kids Paint The Huge Mural 14 (EKA: 3449) Number Creatures: 14 (EKA: 3147) Owl Sings "Responsible Persons" Z for zigzag, zero, zoo and zebra (EKA: 3314) "Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges Game Show: To Tell A Face - The object of the game is to identify the face of a relative. The contestant in this skit is baby Bobby, who must identify his grandmother (EKA: 3147) Z For Zipper (EKA: [[3314|'3314']]) Eric The Parrot sings "Carolina In The Morning" A boy counts while erasing things and people (EKA: 3458) Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes Category:2008 Episodes